The Ghost King
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: "I am The Ghost King" Set in the 6th and 7th years of Harry's schooling years, Voldemort's power grows by the day. What they do not know is that Voldemort is the grandson of Hades and he is planning to use his power over the undead to attack the magical world. What happens when Nico di Angelo, the Ghost King that we know, goes to Hogwarts to teach a new subject? Written By :IamVoid
1. Prologue

AN: So this is another fanfiction I'm adding to my list of in-complete fanfictions. This is the first time I'm doing an X-over and I hope I've done it well. If you think the demigods which appear in this fic are seemingly to powerful, it because I kind of like the PJO world more than the HP world.

Prologue

In the dark halls of judgment were two people. One was a woman dressed in a puffy, purple dress which was the 18 century fashion. The other was a man, dress in black with a crown on his head.

"No I cannot abide to your wishes, I will not the boy as such," responded the man to an earlier question by the woman.

"Do as you wish, but you must know that it'll only haunt him so. The boy is not just a boy. He has a huge role in many worlds. I'm not only approaching you for help of my world, but also the other worlds which will need him in charge soon," the woman reasoned.

"I will not bring such darkness upon my son. He will not suffer the power and curse of immortality," the man retorted.

"Like I said, do as you wish. However, I bring you a word of caution. Magic and power always finds its owner. On the day of the boy's 17th birthday, the power _will_ find him, and if he turns against you, it will be irreversible." With that, the woman left the room, leaving behind no trace that she had ever been there.

The man stood at the same spot, the last words of caution resonating through his head. If he did not abide by her wishes, he had the risk of losing his son forever. If he did abide by her wishes, his son would have the live with the fact that he would have to watch the rest of his friends die one-by-one.

The man cleared the thoughts out of his head as he sat upon his throne. The throne of the Underworld, the throne of Hades, Lord of the Dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Second Giant War had been won sometime (3 years) back. Nico tried his best to stay away from both camps which was not that hard with all the new campers coming in. The Ghost King had been busy sending people to the Underworld.

It was the 10th of June. Nico had to report to Hades like he did on every Tuesday. Whatever he had occurred that day would not be enough for what he was going to find out later that day. As usual, he journeyed to the Underworld by shadow travel.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

In the throne room of Hades was a woman. This was the very same woman who went to the halls of judgment uninvited not too long ago. "You have to tell him the truth, his birthday is soon, should he turn against you, like I said, it would be irreversible," she warned again.

"I cannot bring myself to do as such. I know his birthday is in three days, however, I think it would be too much for him," was Hades' reply.

"You have to tell him. The title of the Ghost King is not just a title. It is a claim; it is a claim to the throne of Ghosts. If he turns against you, your throne and place as a Big Three on the council is as good as gone. The ghosts form your realm, without them, you will fade," The goddess of Magic, Hecate, warned.

"Nico di Angelo may be just a demigod as of this moment. However, in three days he will officially be the King of Ghosts. In 10 years, his name will strike fear into the hearts of people like yours. Do you understand the seriousness of this situation or are you just too stubborn to get it? Tell him the truth, tell him that by doing what he did 7 years back, he has officially become a god," she continued.

Little did they know, Nico di Angelo was just behind the doors to the room. He had heard their whole conversation. "What did you just say?" he subconsciously asked aloud.

Gods had super hearing. He was 'flashed' into the room. "It is nothing of your concern," Hades was quick to say. Hecate saw it and took matters into her own hands.

"Nico di Angelo, it is of your concern. Whatever you heard me say just now, it is true. By claiming the title of Ghost King 7 years ago, you made yourself immortal. How it worked for you but not King Minos or the many others before him, I do not know.

What is important is that you must learn this fact now for three days from now, your blood will start to change from those of mortal's to those of the gods, ichor. Do not resent your father or the gods for keeping this fact from you or you will turn against him, causing the Ghosts to do the same. After your birthday, you should understand the necessary.

Return here on the 15th of June, I have something to ask of you," explained Hecate.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Nico di Angelo did not know what was going to happen. What he did know was the irony of the fact that his birthday had to fall on Friday the 13th, the unlucky day.

That was when the weirdness began to start. Normally, he could go around like usual. Today, he made it a point to stay in a cemetery, lest it hurt for blood to change to ichor.

When nothing much seemed to happen for a good half of the day, he decided that Hecate was simply playing a trick on him and started walking to the city.

People began to star at him. He thought of them as weird until he looked behind. On all the areas he had walked over was dead stuff. Like on the grass were dead grasses, while the roads were bones of things he had no intention of finding out.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

At the burrow were an interesting group of people. There were _all_ the Weasley children, the famous Harry Potter, some Aurors, and Hermione Granger.

With the rise of Voldemort confirmed, they gathered there for safety as there were Aurors there. As of now, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Ron's room pretty much doing nothing.

"What happens when we get back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione. "I don't know. Dumbledore got me to convince Slughorn to get back to teaching. I guess he will be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. As for the thing about Vo- You-know-who, we can only hope that Dumbledore has it under control," replied Harry.

The three friends laid on the bed at stared at the ceiling. Their letter to Hogwarts would no doubt take some time to arrive, it was only June. "Do you think we can Floo to Diagon Alley to go to the joke shop?" asked Hermione.

"We could ask Mum," answered Ron.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Like he said, he returned to the Underworld on the 15th of June. He was tempted to just leave the appointment waiting, he had plenty of things to do and the dead stuff following him had only stopped on the 14th.

The goddess stood beside the Throne of Hades. She had to convince the Ghost King to help her world, the Magical world. She saw him teleport in with Shadow Travel, one of the abilities she wished that she could master.

"You came," she said it not like a statement, but in a sort of commanding tone. "Yes," Nico resisted the urge to say "Duh" after spending too much time with the other Half-Bloods. It wasn't that hard after spending too much time learning all the formalities of the gods as he had to pass messages all the time.

"I have a mission for you. No, don't reject me now; let me explain it to you first. A long time ago, I created a world of wizards and witches. A boy called Tom Riddle was born. He became a feared person, he became Voldemort. What he wanted was to kill the boy who had the destiny of killing him. It failed and he was cast into oblivion. The boy was….*Proceeds to tell the story of Harry Potter up to the 5th book*. I need you to help them," Hecate explained.

"And why should I? I know the risks, I know that I have to teach people who will likely hate me, I don't see what I have to gain," Nico questioned.

"If you don't he will die," Hecate tried. "He has escaped death one too many times," was his answer. Hecate knew she had to tell him the truth. "Without him winning, the magical world will collapse. Without the magical world, I will fade. Without me holding the balance of cross-roads, the Gods of Olympus will fall and along with them your precious friends," Hecate told him.

Nico was convinced. "Fine, explain what I have to do." "You will go to Hogwarts at dawn tomorrow; there you will meet Professor Dumbledore. He knows about half-bloods but he doesn't know about your status as an immortal. You will teach the students the subject he requests of you and will get as close to Harry Potter as possible. You will protect him, understand?" she didn't give time for Nico to even nod before she continued.

"You have a certain amount of Magic in your blood as I am also of the underworld. It should be able to get you through your journey at Hogwarts. Should you, however, need any more, burn a sacrifice for me and request for it."

With that she handed him his wand. "Made from human bones and obsidian taken from your father's throne, its core is my blood. Use it well." With that, she left the throne room.

Nico thought of all the trouble he had gotten himself into.

AN: I hope this was good. You'll see more (hopefully) of me sometime in the week.I have two stories to update plus revision to do. However, if you want, I could do beta-reading for anyone of you. With that, review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. -I am VOID


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico was not the happiest or luckiest person in the world. One can even say he was just the opposite, perhaps only 2nd in worst luck to Percy Jackson. He had to get to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that day.

Of course, he must first wake up on the wrong side of his bed. As the Ghost King, he first had to handle all the mess of ghosts refusing to go to the Underworld. Then, he had to handle all the paperwork for Charon and Hades.

Charon wanted to make sure that all the dead had their drachmas paid for and those who didn't had to get this long report with all such incidents and percentiles on how they should get off. Hades needed all his complains from the Olympian gods filed and answered.

Problem was, technology and half-bloods didn't get along. He had to hand-write all the papers and with dyslexia, it was near impossible. When he was finally finished with all his work, he was thankful that the time difference in Britain was large enough for him to pack his luggage.

His luggage consisted of basically some coats, and his whole collection of weapons which was literally a small armory. "The wonders of shadow travel," he thought as he made his way to Hogwarts.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Dumbledore had, thankfully, known of Shadow Travel beforehand. "Good evening, Nico," he greeted. "Good evening, Professor," Nico replied bowing.

"No need for such formalities. I believe the goddess told you that I have need of your help," he started. Nico nodded. "I know that in Hogwarts we have plenty of subjects already. However, I am adding this subject not in hope to make your relationship with the Gryffindors bad. I feel the need to teach and educate them in the Dark Arts," he continued.

"I understand sir," Nico responded. He knew full well after Hecate's talk about the houses that he would most likely end up in Slytherin anyway. He started analyzing his surroundings. Hogwarts had a strange air to it.

It had a strange feeling of home, but also certain wariness, like he had things to fear and yet should feel at home. "Your room is behind your classroom, you can set-up your items and prepare for the new school year," Dumbledore explained.

With that, Nico stepped out of the headmaster's office the 'normal' way. As soon as he walked down the stairs, he knew why the strange feeling existed at Hogwarts.

Ghosts.

They made him feel at ease because he could summon them at will, yet the uneasiness was because these ghosts never did pledge loyalty to Hades or Pluto or even Thanatos.

The ghosts froze at the sight of him. "My Lord… My Liege…" they stuttered out. "At ease," he responded with experience. "Please, don't bow to me here. I'm… not supposed to be known, as far as anyone is concerned, I'm just a simple wizard who studies the Dark Arts," he continued.

The ghosts nodded stiffly. "If you ever need assistance, I would be glad to help," the Bloody Baron offered. Nico nodded and proceed to his room.

It was rather simple. He began unpacking. Dumbledore had assured him that no one could come in without the password for the portrait. First, he placed his robes and potions (courtesy of Hecate) in a neat order.

Unlike Percy or in fact many demigods with the few exceptions which included the Athena cabin, he was a neat freak. His potions were all in order according to uses and his clothes were based by days (it would be useless to do them by color as all were black or dark grey).

Next of course were his weapons. Ranging from daggers to shields, he hanged them on the walls. He would normally secure them in place, but this was an un-familiar place, which meant that he could possibly get attacked in his room. Hence, he hanged them just right so that with the right amount of force, they would come off.

After finishing all his unpacking, he looked around, his room was rather personalized. Yet, it lacked a touch from his cabin back at camp. The creepiness was missing.

_If I'm going to stay here for the rest of the year, I might as well make it feel more like camp._ He thought. He whipped out his wand, trying it out with a few flicks. He imagined the candles disappearing, the candles flickered out and dropped to the ground.

The room fell to darkness. He then tried summoning some torches from the underworld. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. _I don't know any spells _he tried telling Hecate through the wand. Words started to flow through his head- words that didn't make any sense. _That should work_ his mind rang.

After waking up (he blacked out after Hecate's involvement), he knew what spell he could use. He guessed that Hecate gave him all the necessary spells and uses. "Accio torches."

The torches from the underworld burning with green flames hung around his room. _That looks better_ he thought before he got to bed.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

The Golden Trio had just gotten to Diagon Alley. After much pleading with Molly, she decided to let them go for one afternoon, that is, after many warnings to not look for trouble.

As they walked out from the Joke Shop, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy. "Ron, Hermione, do you see what I see?" Harry got ready to tail Malfoy.

"Molly told us not to go looking for trouble…" Hermione started. Harry had already started following Draco, Ron after him. Hermione muttered something about two idiots looking for trouble under her breath before following them.

The Malfoys went into a shop. The trio stood near as they watched more Death Eaters enter. "See? I bet this is some ceremony to introduce Malfoy to the Death Eaters," Harry proved a point he made earlier.

They could barely make out anything they were saying.

"There's one other… at Hogwarts… Learn well…"

That was all they caught. By that time, the setting sun was casting its radiant glow and they had to go back to the burrow.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

"There is a new professor at Hogwarts. Based on my intel, he teaches a new subject, the Dark Arts!" the Dark Lord cackled. "And Albus Dumbledore does not stop it!" This time, all the Death Eaters laughed in a crazy manner.

"However, this professor may yet be of use for us. His family name is Angelo. They were once a powerful family, as some of you might know. That might be over a century ago, yet the facts are there. The Angelos were one of the most pure of blood families back in the 19th century before they moved to Italy," Voldemort continued.

"Draco, you have one more mission. Get that professor on our side. The Angelos had a power long forgotten. They had an affinity with death. They attracted death, some records say, but never suffered it. He _will_ be of use," the Dark Lord assigned.

Although one would believe that Voldemort merely knew a lot, the truth was, he learned about Maria di Angelo from his father. His father was none other than a son of Hades.

Voldemort had disowned any relationships to Hades long ago. Yet, he only knew recently that he should not have done so. Only a person who had ichor in their veins could successfully claim the title of Ghost King. The Angelos attracted death, with a son of the Angelos, he could get him to summon Hades (who was probably Nico's great-grandfather as Voldemort believed), and Hades would have no choice but to give him the title.

What Voldemort did not know was that the power over all ghosts was dangerous, and that the person he got Draco to get, was the Ghost King himself.

AN: I hope you like this chapter. In case any of you don't know, the line breaker is for change-of-scenes or time-skip. All those who reviewed have a chocolate! And that's it, hope to come back soon. Review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. - I am Void


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nearing the end of the summer holidays. Nico had already figured out his way around Hogwarts, thanks to the ghosts, some help from the professors, and his experience in the Labyrinth.

He was quite surprised when Dumbledore asked him to choose a textbook to teach from. Although there were a couple on Necromancy, Geokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Dark Pyrokinesis, none of them could be easily explained.

Necromancy is an art which confounded and turned many mad. Geokinesis has not much connection to the Dark Arts the wizards believe. Umbrakinesis caused many misunderstandings in the past and Pyrokinesis, he does not want to teach for it is considered to be quite 'evil'. He himself only used it on rare occasions.

Furthermore, the books got a good portion of the concepts wrong. _One does not simply say a spell to raise the dead, _he thought. _Raising the dead is harder than that_. The lunar calendar plays a part in this (he learnt some Chinese to understand it).

You can only raise the dead in the flesh (raising ghosts/ zombies/ inferi are another thing) the first of two full moons in the lunar month. Why it had to follow the moon position? Nico did not know.

After a good number of days in the library and a few nights in the Underworld, Nico understood how the Unforgivable Curses worked. The Underworld consisted of some people who had died from the curses; they told him how it worked in detail.

Nico decided not to use any textbooks; it would not help at all. Besides, he didn't want people to start cursing each other the moment they exited the classroom.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

It was the first day of their sixth year at Hogwarts. The trio was in the dining hall at Hogwarts watching the first years get sorted.

Nico, however, was not in the hall. Being the Ghost King had its cons. This was the first time he realized it. Apparently, Hecate had 'forgotten' to tell him about it.

All gods/immortals had to replenish their powers every now and then, especially those without offerings. If they didn't they would get 'sick'. The way of course was not hard. The god/immortals just had to go back to the basics and go to where their power source was.

For Nico, the cemetery worked well enough. He simply 'stole' power from the ghosts there.

Back at the ceremony, Dumbledore was giving his speech. "You will have some changes in professors this year. Professor Slughorn will be taking Potions," Slughorn waved at this part. "Professor Snape will be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry and a few others shouted "NO!" at this part.

"Last but not least, Professor di Angelo , who is currently not here, will be teaching a new subject, the Dark Arts. Before you ask anything on this, I would like to clarify the fact that this subject is merely so you understand what you are up against. There is no textbook for this subject. With that, let us begin the feast!" finished Dumbledore.

As Harry ate he asked Hermione what she thought of the new subject. "It will be an interesting subject to learn," she replied. Ron had another opinion. "I'd say that the teacher has a good chance of being a Death Eater. Who knows? Maybe he's not here because he's in one of their meetings," Ron said.

Personally, Harry agreed with both.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Nico returned to Hogwarts in the wee hours of the night, looking less pale than he had in the morning. He blamed Hecate for the headache. _I don't want to be a god now;_ he thought he drifted to sleep. Major gods never had to worry about things like this, minor gods however had to.

Immortals like demigods who accidentally made themselves immortal were few in numbers. Most were unknown to the world and spent their days in the realm of their godly parent or their own realm.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

The next day came quickly enough. Students were rushing around getting to their classes. The Trio was in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "The dark arts are…" Snape taught. Only the Slytherins seemed to be listening.

Harry was waiting for the class in which everyone wanted to know was about. The Gryfindors were rather curious, while the Slytherins were excited. After Snape issued the homework, the pupils tried to find their way to the Dark Arts classroom.

The pupils settled down once they found a seat in the classroom. Then, a man who most likely couldn't have been older than twenty stood at the front of the class. The girls swooned at his muscular body and his beautiful features.

Like his name, di Angelo, he certainly looked 'of Angel' enough. "Today, you will begin with your first lesson in the Dark Arts," he started. "My name is Nico di Angelo you can address me as Professor di Angelo, and I shall begin today's class with an introduction on the Dark Arts."

"Who would try at a guess on the definition of the Dark Arts?" Nico asked_. It is the art of using magic for the wrong purposes,_ Draco Malfoy thought. He didn't raise his hand; he wasn't the type to take the initiative.

"It is curses," some tried. "It is harming others," others said. "Half-correct. The Dark Arts you all think of might not be actually that dark, same for the 'good' magic you think of. Dark Magic is when magic is used for evil purposes. That also brings me to my topic for these few weeks. The Unforgivable Curses," he continued.

"Some of you may know this, some of you may not. However, one must know that to use such a curse requires a certain amount of hatred, or as some might prefer, evilness. You have to mean it for such a curse to work. You have to have a certain desire to truly harm to person to use it. Now, tell me, in your opinion, which of the curses do you think is the worst?"

Harry raised his hand. "The killing curse. It is wrong and unforgivable to take someone else's life," he volunteered. Many seconded that. _The Cruciatus curse. The screams of those who suffered it is enough to tell one that, the pain is unbearable._ Draco thought of the time Voldemort used it on him. "If you do not scream, you are worthy of becoming a Death Eater," he had told him.

Neville gingerly raised his hand. "The Cruciatus Curse. It is the worst for it makes a person's life a living hell."  
"I agree with Neville on that. Although like many of you say, it is wrong to kill, for a person whose life is horrible and wishes death upon himself, the Killing curse can be a blessing. The Imperius Curse is of course horrible, however, if a person is berserk and his last wish was to never harm anyone. It can be a blessing to him when you use it to keep him from harming anyone," he explained.

Just then, the bell rang. "For homework today, I want all of you to write all the pros of the Curses," Nico instructed.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Later that night, the trio was in the common room trying to think of the Pros. Cons they could come up with in the hundreds, but pros…

"What do you all think of Professor di Angleo other than the fact that he looks good, is really young, and seems talented?" asked Hermione. "He's weird. Who thinks of the Pros of the unforgivable curses?" claimed Ron.

"Well, it is after all Dark Arts, not Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts. Come to think of it, isn't it ironic how both of the Dark Arts connected subjects are taught by people who might be Death Eaters?" Harry said.

"I would leave it at that Harry. I'm not planning on listening on your who-might-be-a-Death-Eater talk now. Can anyone of you honestly think of a pro for the Cruciatus Curse?" Hermione asked.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Back in his room, Nico thought on how he could get Harry to understand that this subject would eventually benefit him when fighting Voldemort. He also thought of another mission Dumbledore had given him. "Voldemort wants to make you one of them. If possible, would you please help me out and be… a spy?" he had asked.

He raised skeletons from the ground to guard the door/ portrait. He would not risk the girls crashing into his room.

AN: I haven't done day-to-day updates for quite some time already. The dark art forms in the beginning are found under Hades' power on Camp half-blood wikia. I hope I got my stuff right. Thank you for all your reviews! As i read them, I thought of the irony that I scored less than 75% for my story-writing component in school yet am a rather okay fanfiction writer. LOL.

Guest (who asked about the 'di'): Sorry about that. I left it out as i was told by a teacher that 'di' meant of, hence, when my brain thought of it. It was Nico of Angelo, so yeah. Do remind me if you see it again.

That's it! Review, criticism is welcome but flames aren't. See you soon!- I am VOID

P.S. Cookies to people who catch all the references to different fandoms in my writings.

P.P.S. Any one who wants ideas for PJO/HP/THG/LOTR fandoms can come to me. Some of you like original ideas and I have some. (Just PM me)

P.P.P.S. Yes, I have a lot of last minute stuff. I do get bored without chats so anyone can PM if you want.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to do this so here goes: I am just a regular Primary 6 girl trying her shot at fanfiction writing and as such, do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.  
**

Chapter 4

NIco thought of the mission Dumbledore gave him. Should he? Or shoud he not? Dumbledore gave him till the day Draco came up to him to decide.

Truthfully, he didn't want to be a spy. However, drams had started to plague him. It was always the same dream…

* * *

_He didn't know where he was. It looked like an ancient manor; the walls had torches much like those in his room. He would walk the never ending halls till he reached this room. It always attracted his attention and he always went in. It always looked different._

_The door was ajar, yet no one was in there. He would scan the walls and notice that it was a family tree. At the top was Salaza Slytherin. His eyes would then trail downwards. Hades and Thanatos would always come in a few times. _

_Just as he neared towards to bottom of the tree, someone would always come from behind him. Blood would always splatter, and he would always wake up…_

* * *

He always thought about the strangeness of the dream. He could never see the names of the people or the faces of the more recent ones. They all had a resemblance though, they all had jet black hair and onyx black eyes.

Instead of going back to sleep, Nico took up the habit of drawing out his dream. If Hecate couldn't explain it, he would find out on his own. Being an interrogator in the underworld made him rather good at sketching. Painting? Horrible. Coloring? Horrible. Sketching? Good.

Classes continued per normal. The Dark Arts proceeded into Necromancy which led to some unnecessary uneasiness.

Then came the question he dreaded the most. "Have you ever raised the dead?" asked the famous Harry Potter asked. Normally, he would give a straight out lie. However, he knew that the class would not believe if he said no with all the specifics he had given.

"Once. I was a youth of 14 years at that point of time. I nearly killed myself," Nico replied. "What happened?" "Who were you trying to raise?" questions were fired from everybody.

"I was trying to raise my mother. I was rather 'insolent' as some would put it at that time. I never knew my mother, she died when I was 5 and I was oblivated soon after. I tried to find answers. I found out that if I could bring her back to life, I could get all the answers I needed.

Yet, I chose the wrong date. I nearly killed myself when I didn't choose the right date. There is only one night per month, the first full moon of the month in the lunar calendar, in which the dead could return. I used the second full moon.

The procedure backfired and I was on the brink of death for quite some time. I saw my mother for a minute. I didn't get any answers. She was forbidden from giving me answers. When I grew older and studied the law, I soon found out that what I did was illegal, so whether I was lucky or not to have the spell backfire? I didn't know," Nico finished.

No one asked anymore questions on that topic afterwards.

* * *

Later that day, Nico was summoned into a meeting with Dumbledore. "Good evening Nico, I called you here today for a few reasons," he told him. "Two of which you should know and one which you might not," he continued.

"First, I wish to know your would be response to Voldemort's invitation. Second, I would like to clarify something which you said in class today. Thirdly, I wish to know about the students' situation in your class," he explained.

"I have yet to come up with a definite response to Voldemort's invitation yet, sir. However, I can assure you that my decision will be beneficial to the war.

As of my law-breaking stunt I pulled when I was fourteen, I understand the fact if you have to report me to the ministry under the law in The Laws of the Magical World, Volume 4, Chapter 7, Section 2, Paragraph 6 : Performing Necromancy without authorization of the Ministry will result in a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Do, however, note that I am a minor by the laws of Magic at that point of time.

The students are taking the subject well enough. Most understand that it is only to help them in defeating Voldemort. I can assure you that the knowledge which I am giving them is elementary so they would not be able to attempt any of the Arts.

I must add that although the students are goods with theories now, is it your plan to make me give Harry Potter practical lessons?" the Ghost King replied and asked.

"Perceptive. You are 17 years old yet can come up with such detailed reports. Not to worry, I will not report it to the Ministry as I am rather certain that they wouldn't believe the fact that a 14 year old boy could raise the dead. As to your question, yes.

I am sure Harry and his friends are able to stand up to Voldemort, but I need you to teach them the truth of what they are facing. Yes, the truth. It would not do to keep him in the dark about the gods anymore. They need to know that Voldemort is the grandson of Hades, they need to know that he can summon the inferi to kill.

I want you to teach them how to fight the creatures Voldemort can summon," Dumbledore commented. "I most certainly do not mind teaching Harry Potter and possibly his friends. However, you must know a fact which my father once told me. 'The dead cannot die.' Even if I were to tell them what Voldemort can do, they cannot stop it.

To quote a saying 'Fight fire with fire." You must know that the only way to destroy the dead is to gain control over them. To call off the dead, you must get them to serve you over the opposition. A regular necromancer would be easy, but this is a grandson of Hades who has the blood of Salaza Slytherin in him," Nico retorted in a civilized way.

"I know that. I know that to win this war, we need the complete control of the Ghosts. I need you to tell them how to find the one person who can control all of them. My sources once told me it was the ghost King Minos, yet it has recently changed. Find him, and tell him," the Professor replied.

Nico thought for a moment. If he told him his identity now, it could save a lot of problems which might occur later. "I believe there is no need for that. The Ghost King is most definitely on our side," he said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"He is a Prince of Hell too. I believe he would not decline my request that easily."

* * *

_He was walking through the hallways again. The flames were flickering as he fought the urge to open the door to his right. Although he tried to stop his hand, his body worked faster and he was in the room again._

_This round, he didn't start from the top. He skipped to the bottom. Although he was quickly stabbed from the back and blood splattered all over the once pristine family tree, he had the answer. He didn't see a name, he didn't see the attacker, yet, everything was crystal clear._

* * *

Nico woke up in cold sweat. He made his decision; he knew how things would continue. The Manor, he knew who it belonged to. The family tree, he knew whose it was. He had seen a picture. A picture of someone he knew. A picture of his mother. A picture of Maria di Angelo, heir to the di Angelo estate, heir to the empire of the di Angelo family in the Magical world.

You might be wondering now what was clear, for nothing was, at least to you. However, it was. Nico had done his research on his family for quite some time. The answer why Hades never told him was happened to his mother other that the gods was clear.

In the books and records, Maria di Angelo's family disappeared off the surface of Earth somewhere in the 1900s. Nico long suspected something had happened, something that could not be explained. Something magical.

**AN: Gosh, I am getting creepier. I hope you liked this chapter regardless of the long time which I took to update. Do note that my update timings might change to once a week or once in 2 weeks as I have plenty of things going on. I know that the Hogwarts students have yet to come in but rest assured they will soon.**

**SplitInk16: I changed the line-breaker as I finally figured how it worked. As to the moon, it has nothing to do with Artemis when I first wrote it. I was thinking more on the side of vampires, werewolves and creatures of the night. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter, review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't.**

**P.S. Sorry in advance for any mistakes or errors in the chapter as I only had 1 hour to come up with and post this. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The following is an excerpt from the official records of the di Angelo family as written by Maria di Angelo._

The family name. That's all they ever cared about, that's all we ever cared about. We were once a powerful family as I was told when I was a mere babe. We had power, we were strong, yet, the strong always fall.

_This is the tale of our fall from grace as told from father-to-son, mother-to-daughter._

It started a long time ago, such a long time that even our ancestors forgotten when it was. The di Angelo family started off with an affair with Salaza Slytherin and Hades one of our first ancestors did. No one knows whether we got our magic from Slytherin or Hades.

The child was born with a gift: magic. It wasn't much of a gift then, as I was told, it was more of a curse. The child grew with the power, and gave it to his child, as such, the gift of magic passed from generation to generation.

The strongest fall the hardest. At some point in our history, a blemish was found. A squib found his way into our pure history. It was shameful, lest to say, or at least, that was what my parents told me. It meant that someone in our family had an affair.

It was somewhere in the 18th century, they said. To flee the notice they were getting, they went to Italy. The school of witchcraft and wizardry hadn't started with letters then. Hence, those who still had magic were taught by their parents.

It was the magic in our blood, they said. Creatures started coming to us, spells didn't work, nothing did. However, one of our ancestors found the secret. The monsters were vulnerable when dark magic was used on them.

Henceforth, we taught dark magic to our children. Hades gave us protection as some might say. The manor of the di Angelos was build. It was a safe haven for most of us, too much a haven that we never left. Some say we gone mad, others say we missed our glory too much.

The one thing they all agreed on was that we were lost to the world forever. As such, we closed ourselves inside our manor. We were born in it and we were buried in it.

Then came the people who hated us, the Moras. They were a powerful family which took control after we left. Although the magical world obeyed them, a select few still preferred us. This caused green eyes. This also caused our fall.

The Moras decided that if they couldn't own the magical world, they would die trying. They may be our enemy; yet, I can't help but admire them in that aspect. They gained followers, we lost followers. As such began the War of the Purebloods.

None of us left the Manor, it was an impregnable fortress for us. The Moras were lest to say, persistent. Time after time, they knocked at our doors, bringing a war challenge. The Manor was not as impregnable as we thought.

We never thought it possible, but they found a way. Blessed by Pluto, they say. They travelled into our Manor with Shadow Travel as they called it. That fateful day, blood was spilled. We never expected it; everyone was doing what they did.

Then, blood splattered, they say. Blood was everywhere, they say. It was a huge war. One side blessed by Hades, the other blessed by Pluto. The ghosts were at war with themselves. Then, came the title. It is said that Hades/Pluto himself tried to stop it.

However, human nature couldn't be stopped. He found it out the hard way. Both families died trying to control the ghosts. No one knew why, but suddenly, everyone could no longer control the ghosts. They say that King Minos himself rose from the ground once more. They say that he was obeying Hades' orders to stop the war.

The families had by then destroyed too much. Everyone's souls had been split by the act of murder, no one was fully human. Hades didn't consider that. When King Minos summoned all the dead, they say that the souls split from their bodies, they say that all dropped dead.

Hades and Hecate came to an agreement. This should never happen again. They closed the Manor and hid it from all. They erased the history. The di Angelos and Moras only existed in the beginning before they disappeared, except for the squibs which couldn't and didn't fight.

_I am now a lady of 27 years contributing to the family book. It has been such a long time that I have doubt the existence of the war. I didn't believe it, not until I met him. Who? You wonder. Hades. I never believed him truly real. I understand now the truth behind my history and embrace it like a daughter would._

_I do not deny that I want to pass on the history. I do not deny I want someone in my line to achieve the vengeance all of us want. Yet, when I see little Bianca playing with Nico; when I see them running around having fun. I cannot bear to bring down such a burden on them._

_They have enough on their minds. They are demigods, they will have their own legend. They don't need to keep the legend of the war. I tried to light this book up, but I cannot bear to do so. I have made my decision. I will hide the book, no one will find it again. Then, I will become a mother to Bianca and Nico. _

_I no longer want to the lady who will achieve vengeance for her family. I will be Maria di Angelo, mother to Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades. _

As such, Maria di Angelo made one last trip to the Underworld. She wanted to find the Manor they told her when she was younger. She left the book there. She saw the ruins of the war and decided to never tell her children about it. They should never find out, they have their own legend for others to remember.

She wished for the magical legend of her family to end with her. Her life flashed before her when Zeus struck her down. She remembered being a little girl praying that she had magic, she remembered dancing around asking for more stories, she remembered seeking vengeance. Yet, at the end, she was happy, her most important wish had been fulfilled at that point, her children would never have to find out their history.

Little did she know, a young man of 17 years would stumble upon the magic world. He would be the final piece there. To achieve vengeance or to help? As a ghost in her flickering form, she hoped that she would be left out.

**AN: My updates would become really slow and for that I apologize. I hope this chapter explains somethings and that you like it. This is posted in the same hour it was written so grammatical errors might be there. I will look through it and edit it. Review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. Thank you! (Nico and the trio come in in the next chapter) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

Chapter 6

"Professor, what did you call me for?" Harry asked the pale professor of the Dark Arts. "I'll be upfront about this. It is a known fact that you are likely to die, but Dumbledore had requested that I teach you more on the Dark Arts to further your knowledge of the opposition," Nico replied calmly.

Harry paused for a minute to think about what Nico had said. "Why would Dumbledore want to do that?' he asked. "The opposition is more powerful than you think. I can't tell you all in this room, spies roam this castle," Nico's eyes darted around the room, as if trying to find one. "I presume that you are indeed interested in knowing more, should you not be, feel free to object. The other two can come too if they liked," the Ghost King looked at Harry.

"Are Tuesday nights fine?" he continued, since Harry showed no signs of objection. "Yes, sir." "Await my owl."

LINE BREAK

That was how Harry came to start retelling the events of the conversation to Ron and Hermione. "It'll do good to learn more…" Hermione started. "We could tell whether he's a death eater too…" thought Ron aloud.

"All of us should go," decided Harry. As there were no objections, they decided to all go when they received the notice from Professor. Until then, classes continued per normal. It was almost as if Voldemort wasn't on the rise, almost as if they could have been regular students. Keyword being almost.

The news kept running in. _The Daily Prophet_ reported attacks every other day, Harry was sure that as impregnable Hogwarts was, the castle was in danger of being attacked. _The Daily Prophet_ was not only good at reporting news, as Harry found out in his fourth year, they were also good at digging facts out and spinning them in whichever way they want.

However un-trustable it may be, every rumor has a ring of truth. Even the Prophet is bound to have one, like a really super small one. Harry was as usual browsing through the papers at breakfast. It had news of Voldemort, it claimed. "The Dark Lord is on the move towards the center of London."

Then, a raven arrived. It had a letter attached to it. "To: Mr. H. Potter." It stated. Harry opened it.

"Dear Harry, I believe you have taken up the offer on extra lessons. If you and your friends are free tonight, meet me in the Forbidden Forest at 10 tonight. No reply is necessary. Regards, Professor di Angelo."

Harry showed the letter to Hermione and Ron, who read it in anticipation. The looks of shock were well on their faces. "Why would he want us to go there?" questioned a flabbergasted Hermione. "I don't know, that's all the letter says. There's nothing on the back, we can only go there," answered Harry, who was just as clueless as to why a professor would want them in the last place any professor would want them to be.

Ron wasn't too pleased about having to go back into the forest. One could even say that it was the opposite. The forest had a huge family of spiders, weird creatures that shouldn't exist, and pure creepiness. That was what any student would say in his position.

Hermione had some queries about doing this too. She was always following the rules- failure to comply with the rules could result in expulsion. However, it was also a professor was asked them into the forest. At times like this, she usually went with her instincts, which were telling her to just go.

LINE BREAK

"Are you sure that the professor didn't stated which part of the forest?" Hermione asked for what seemed like the 10th time. Ron and Harry were sure that they had been going around in circles. Every sound seemed suspicious.

The hoot of owls, call of the crickets, and what seemed like the howl of the wolves frightened them. Other than the light from their wands, the only other light lighting their path was the luminous. Yet, even the kindly moon seemed creepy. It seemed to be brighter than usual. The thought of a creepy moon which could cast spells sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I'm sure we passed that tree before. Look, the twigs on the ground there are broken where we last stepped!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't see the point of this. I'm sure we are late anyway, it has probably been so long that the professor went back to the castle," sighed Hermione.

The Trio agreed that they'd return to the castle and find out more the next morning. However, the horror struck them when they couldn't find the way out. Every path suddenly seemed familiar. All the twigs were broken; all the shrubs had brushed leaves. A fact was clear -they were lost.

They were all looking at each other, similar expressions of fear and horror imprinted on each of their faces. "We should go left-" "No, it's right-" "I think it's straight-" It was only after a long time when they realized that none of the directions were right.

In the end, it was Hermione was discovered the way. "Remember what class we came for?" she started. "We came for the Dark Arts. The forest gives the illusion that the moon is brighter, but that is because the moon is supposed to guide us. So, if we keep our wands and follow the moonlight, we should be able to find our way."

As always, Hermione was right. The moon led them to an empty field. "3 hours and 15 minutes. Not too bad," said a familiar voice. "You must all be wondering what was the purpose of making you go in circles. However, think harder. What was I trying to teach you?"

"Things can change," muttered Ron, thinking of how the shrubs seemingly moved. "Yes. The Dark Arts is always changing. You found your way here with an illusion of light, yet, you lost your way here because of an illusion of movement. The Dark Arts is similar in the sense that you have to change to understand how to defeat it.

Had you followed the moon from the beginning, it would have led you here, but, you didn't. Why? Ask yourselves that question," he continued.

The trio pondered the question. They could have followed the moon, why didn't they? They were all following their thoughts and logic. It was then did they take a look around them. Realization dawned on them that they were in the center of the forest.

"It wasn't logical. The moon was too suspicious," answered Harry. Nico nodded. "Lesson one: Always follow your instincts. Not what is logical. You don't have 3 hours and 15 minutes in an actual battle." Hermione was sure he looked at her when he said that.

Suddenly, Ron stepped backwards, cracking sounds at his feet. Skeletons. "They weren't there earlier," he looked at Nico suspiciously. "Lesson two: The Dark Arts changes everything all the time." The skeletons disappeared into the ground.

"How did you- " asked Harry. "Lesson three: This is one of the most important lessons, Greek mythology is real. Yes, the Gods of Olympus exist. If wizards exist, why can't they?" explained the Ghost King.

Ron mustered the courage and stated, "You're a descendant of the gods of Olympus aren't you? Most likely the devil." Nico smirked. "Not just a descendant." At Harry and Hermione's curious looks- Ron knew, he stated. "I'm Hades, or as Ron put it, the Devil's son."

"You are not a Death Eater?" questioned Hermione. "No, I wouldn't serve someone who has less power over ghosts than me. I serve no one but Hades. I would definitely serve my… nephew," replied Nico. The Trio looked shocked.

Nico smiled creepily in the moonlight. "Lesson four: Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort, is a grandson of Hades who stole power from wizards and the dead. You don't stand a chance unless I teach you how to go against his control over the undead. As I last heard, he is going after the title of the Ghost King, in which he will have full immortality and more control over ghosts than Hades."

Hermione ventured a last question, "Who is the Ghost King?"

"The Ghost King is currently a son of Hades. Not to worry, he won't lose his title easily. The only problem is that he is unable to go against Voldemort outright. Just like me, the ancient laws prevent him from helping mortals. I can to a certain extent. But unless outright challenged, he cannot fight full on with his power."

LINE BREAK

That night, Nico couldn't sleep well.

_He knew he was dreaming. This round, he wasn't in the manor. He was in an empty field, there was a woman dressed in a white bridal like gown sitting under a big oak tree. "Hello," she said. Nico didn't know how to respond. "Don't worry, I don't bite," she smiled._

_Nico guessed that she was about 19/20 years old. "Why are you here?" he asked, people didn't usually appear in his dreams. "I have always been here. It's my favorite place. You can see the sky and imagine it to be whatever you want it to be. There are no buildings here, only freedom," she answered in her soft voice._

"_You seem troubled," she commented. Somehow, Nico felt right talking and explaining everything to her. "In my world, there are witches and wizards, gods and mortals, you probably don't believe it anyway, but it's there. Now, there this bad guy who is trying to destroy the wizarding world. However, I cannot use my powers on him. Not unless he challenges me first. _

_He most likely wouldn't do that. He knows the danger of doing it. However, I cannot win him without using my powers. Nevermind, you probably don't believe these stuff," Nico cut himself off. _

"_You're wrong. I know they exist," she said in an understanding voice. "You can choose not to tell me it all. But I will give you one piece of advice: The strongest fall the hardest. He will become over confident in time. That is when you can strike."_

"_Thank you. May I ask, what is your name?" Nico asked._

"_Maria. Maria di Angelo."_

**AN: My exams are over for now (Two weeks), and I get to update again. I hope this chapter was good. I'll come back ASAP. Review, con. crit. is welcome but flames aren't. Follow me on my other account: BookLoverSKY, and that's it. I hope you like this chapter. - I am VOID**


End file.
